roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Commando
Not to be confused with the Commando. 'Description' The Golden Commando was added as an April Fools joke on April 1st. However, being a prank, it could not actually be obtained. When trying to purchase it, an error message would pop up saying "lolol". The Golden Commando was claimed to be free, costing FREEEE credits, having infinite damage, and a huge range. It was also said that it could be placed anywhere. However, on September 22, 2018,the YouTuber "JOHN ROBLOX" posted a video regarding this tower and it has been confirmed that this tower has been added to the game and is functional as an exclusive tower. 'Upgrades' RANGE ($10) *Gives the Golden Commando more range. *Sell price changes to $905. SEE HIDDENS ($1200) *Allows the Golden Commando to detect Camouflaged Enemies. *Increases the range of the Golden Commando. *Sell price changes to $1505. *Gives the Golden Commando googles. MORE GOLD ($6543) *Golden Commando's damage changes to 5 per shot. *Sell price changes to $4777. * Gives a bigger minigun. GOLDEN LASERS CANNONS F ($53000) *Golden Commando's damage changes to 20. *Sell price changes to $900. *Gives the Golden Commando more range. *Gives the Golden Commando an electric particle effect. *Added cosmetics: Commando has golden angel wings and now is on a stand as well as his minigun gets bigger. 'Trivia' *The Golden Commando was added as an April Fool's joke. *The Golden Commando is abbreviated as "Gldn Commando" in its label. *The Golden Commando update was not mentioned in the update log when it was first added. *On September 22, 2018, YouTuber "JOHN ROBLOX" made a video about using the Golden Commando. *The Golden Commando has the cheapest level 1 upgrade price, at $10. *The Golden Commando has been rumored to be on sale on November 23, 2018, and the Tower Battles group has officially announced its release for the cost of 25,000 Credits. However, this rumor was false, and it never went on sale. * Planet3arth has announced that if he wins the bloxies he will sell Golden Commando for the price of 50,000 Credits for a limited time which is quite expensive. (Tower Battles have lost the bloxy so this tower and Golden Scout won’t be on sale.) * It had to took 13 Golden Commandos to earn a triumph. * This is the only tower that can out last the Zed due to no limit added to this tower. * The Golden Commando arms are ONLY fixed in the Winter Event gamemode. * Similar to the Elf, Golden Commando's placing sound can be heard when you're about to get teleported to the lobby. Update History * (4/1/18) Added Super Cool Tower * (4/2/18) Removed Super Cool Tower * (9/22/18) Golden Commando confirmed to be added to the game as an exclusive tower. * (9/24/18) Golden Commando lvl 5 revamped, no longer has infinite range. * (11/19/18) Golden Commando is now equipable and unequipable like all other towers. It has been confirmed to be rewarded for winning tournaments in the Tower Battles Community discord server. * (11/29/18) Golden Commando lvl 4 and 5 price increased. Lvl 5 Golden Commando now has wings * (2/10/19) Level 4 (More gold) arms fixed File:Screenshot_139.png|Golden Commando initial release image in April Fools File:Unknown_(1).png|An equipable Golden Commando Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Unreleased To Public Category:Exclusive Category:Rapid Fire Category:Stub